Return to Amazon Island
by Creeply
Summary: A sequel to Dipper's Crazy Lust Filled Adventures Island Loving. Where the next generation gets in on the fun. Smut. Lemon. Mature. Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Review. This story follows the adventures of Dippers son Polaris. A sort of sequel to Dipper's Crazy Lust Filled Adventures Island Loving Read that first. Review.**

**"**So we actually need to talk about the kids." Dipper said carefully as he pumped in and out of his large tittied twin sister. Mabel moaned and gasped. She was wiggling her booty and giving it little twerks in order to tease him.  
"MMM. Yeah." She spoke out dreamily as she reached up to twist at an incredibly sensitive nipple.

"I've been pouring over all of the older carvings and it seems like we will definitely be part of a small scale prophecy which will end poorly." He said as he rubbed his chin and one of her massive butt cheek. His core was already damp from the sweat and desire that mixed from their rabid love making.

"Oh totally." Mabel responded as she rolled her neck and tossed her hair over one shoulder to get it out of her mouth. The feather pillows that surrounded them were so soft that she felt as if she might just faint at any moment. The rythmic way that he was pumping his cock in and out of her eager pussy was just icing on the incest cake.

"I mean I don't want to traumatize them, and we never really worried about the future what with how we are pretty much immortal on this island. But if all of the dna is directly related to me then there is going to be some sort of genetic mixing going on." He said in concern. Clearly they did not seem to care about tabboo's on the secret island of immortal amazonian women. But it was not like they encouraged it either!

"Have to do something about that too. That rascally DNA." Mabel responded, her eyes heavy and her breasts tight with overwhelming lust building and billowing within her. Dipper glanced down and frowned at his absentminded twin before reaching out and giving her big pillowy rear a firm pinch making her yelp in excitement.

"I don't think you're really listening to what I'm saying right now." Dipper said annoyed at how his admittedly incredibly hot sister seemed to only care about his body at the moment. Or to be more specific his demon sized cock which was making pudding out of her insides. She looked over her shoulder at Dipper and giggled before sticking out her tongue.

"Alright alright! you can tell me all about your nerd stuff...just...pretty please let me get off six more times?" She said before her eyes crossed and she arched her back, her pussy clasping delightfully around his rock hard cock that continued to make short work of her damp cunt.  
"That one didn't count." She said quickly before Dipper shook his head.

"Mabel this is serious!"  
"Well so is my sexual needs! Obey your fertility goddess!" She demanded with another adorable booty wiggle and clamp onto his shaft.  
"No."Dipper dead panned as he continued to fuck himself in and out of her.  
"Come on! Five more times?" She said pouting, sticking her moist lower lip out and batting her big eyelashes.  
"No."  
"Four more times." She bargained desperately as he finally stopped mid thrust so that his massive cock head and only around half of his dick was still inside of her. And he began the powerful, long extraction process. Pulling inch after grueling mind breaking inch out of her dripping wet pussy.

"No."  
"Three more times!" She said wrapping her legs behind his back and pulling as he gripped her big meaty butt cheeks and attempted to pull out.  
"Mabel!"  
"Dipper!"  
"Mabel!"  
"Mason!" Mabel snarled as she glared at him. Dipper finally relented. He was also horny as hell, that was part of the problem with the entire island, if you stayed on it for any amount of time you were definitely going to get horny and eager for sex. And since the two of them were considered the oh so powerful and all loving twin fertility gods they both expected a hell of a lot more sex compared to the average citizen.

"Okay. Okay. Twice more how does that sound?" He said as he rubbed her butt cheeks lovingly. Mabel practically squealed before she pushed with her hands and caught her brother off guard. Dipper yelped as he found himself falling backwards and landing on his ass. He gasped as Mabel began to ride him in the reverse cowgirl. Her absolutely enormous watermelon like triple J's bounced around. She grinned and squealed.

"OH THANK YOU! THANK YOU DIPDOP!" she screamed at the top of her lungs before she gasped. He was controlling her hips movements with his hands and fingers eagerly biting into the meat of her sides. Of course that didn't mean that he was completely in control. No one could ever completely control this sex addict. Instead it was like he was riding a jackhammer that was making quick and clean work of his balls and cock.

Dipper groaned out in pleasure, his eyes rolling in his head. He knew that the entire pyramid could hear them. Mabel liked being loud to announce their sexual liasons. Not to mention most of the girls in the temple thought of it as good luck to hear their gods fucking. It meant a good hunt or harvest or something. Honestly they were pretty vague on the details, Dipper was starting to suspect that all it meant was that they were all nyphomaniacs who really enjoyed listening to the sounds of them fuck.

Luckily enough the younger generation had their own quarters so they never had to worry about overhearing Mabel's long drawn out cries of pleasure that echoed and reverberated all around him.

Dipper gasped and groaned. He was trying to keep his mind straight, even in the middle of sex (Literally the most emotionally charged and depraved thing in the entire universe.) He tried to remain with a clear thought process, out of fear that something, literally anything could happen. This was not true of Mabel. She went all out, her tongue was out, she was panting, twisting her nipples and causing just a touch of milk to start to form and dribble out between her long fingers as she slowly and tantalizingly massaged herself to keep her in the right mood.

The two twins were gasping and groaning and arching their backs and swinging their pelvises and making a general racket as they giggled and completely lost themselves to their overwhelming animalistic lust which had consumed the two ever since they first arrived on the island.

Dipper groaned and bent in half to get his lips and teeth on the back of Mabel's neck, causing her to grin and bit her own lips as she felt her entire body convulse and grip around his glorious massive mind snapping cock.

Finally the two lovers collapsed in a sweaty sex smelling pile and spooned. Dipper nuzzled against Mabel and she squished her big bouncy breasts to his firm chiseled chest.

"Ah oh god I needed that. That's some good sex." Mabel muttered out in satisfaction as she nuzzled closer to her number one lover and blinked sleepiliy.

"hey. Nope! Wake up!" Dipper said in annoyance as he gave her a little shake causing Mabel to glare at him before she finally turned to look at him in annoyance.  
"Alright. Fine. What is it that you want to talk about then?" She said haughtiliy as she wiggeled up on their pillows until the two were now eye to eye.  
"I've been going through all of the old records in the temple, and listening to what the other women have been saying. And I think that we might have a problem coming up. There is this massive ceremony that everyone is talking about."

"Wait what ceremony? I didn't hear anything about a ceremony. Are you lying to me?" Mabel teased him, nipping at his lower lips and then giving a brief lick with her knowledgeable tongue. He grinned and licked back at her causing her to giggle like a child.

"I'm serious Mabel, I've heard a lot about this from the other amazonians. And you should probably be concerned as it directly involves you. And Polaris." Mabel perked up at that and quirked an eyebrow. Dipper could feel her large thick powerful nipples biting into his chest, they were practically the size of lipstick containers. And incredibly firm.

"What about my precious baby boy?"  
"Well first of all he is almost the same age we were when we got here. So jot that down. Same with May and most of the other kids. The problem is this, the ceremony happens in about three weeks and involves a seeding. AKA breeding. Where apparently the son of the fertility god's takes his rightful place within divinity and makes love and then seeds the twin goddess of fertility. Which is Polaris. And You. And it takes place for around a twenty four hour period. And I don't think that he has ever even had sex before."

Mabel gasped and sat up clutching her face.  
"Oh my god." She said in shock as Dipper sat up with her and rubbed her back.  
"I know it is so weird and we never really wanted to discuss it or anything but we have to address the elephant in the room and then-"  
"My poor little baby! He's never fucked anyone! What if he can't perform! He will be so embarassed!" Mabel wailed almost as loudly as she had moaned earlier. Dipper gazed at Mabel in shock and confusion before raising an eyebrow.

"Seriously? That's what you want to focus on right now?" He said before she turned around and slapped him on the chest lightly.  
"Hey! I want him to plow me as best as he can! And I ain't taking no virgins! You need to do something Dipper! We need to do something!" She scrunched up her chin and lips and put on her thinking face. Dipper chuckled and shook his head. She looked so cute when she did that. He wondered what they could do, after all the ceremony was coming up and he was only their age when they had shown up...

Dipper and Mabel exchanged a glance and then grinned widely. The two jumped up and Mabel shimmied on her large feather crown while Dipper grabbed his loin cloth wrap.

"I'll go talk with Candy and Wendy. You need to convince Queen Pacifica." Dipper said as he hurried to get dressed, he would need to convince the head members of those two sects while Mabel dealed with the upper class. Mabel nodded before the two headed towards the outside. Dipper pointed towards her large uncovered rear and she rolled her eyes.

"Someone got too handsy and depantsed me too fast. You ripped it up you horny dog." She said before she pulled him into a deep kiss. It was weird kissing upwards and sharing spit with her twin brother. But mostly kissing upwards. Most of the people on the island were pretty tall, but Dipper was now officially one of the tallest.

He gave her butt a little squeeze and then the two parted and sprinted different ways. Mabel tiptoed past the sleeping chambers where her son Polaris and his twin sister May were snoring away like the little darlings that they were. Mabel skipped past Platinum and Princess's chamber and sneaked around Priscilla's until she got to Pacifica's room.

The golden hair recent milf amazonian was still awake and standing in front of her giant golden mirror holding up one purple feathered headress and then the other. Pouting and pulling funny faces before lifting up her large bright and perky breasts. They were a little on the small side, only around E cups or so. But her rear more then made up for it. Princess Pacifica was one thick amazonian, it helped that she didn't actually need to work so she was able to grow the two delightful fun pillows.

She heard a cough and instantly spun around, her head craning back instinctively. She looked down on so many of her fellow Amazonians' that she actually looked up! But then she caught sight of who it was in the mirror and brought her head right back the other way instantly and shamefilled.

"My glorious goddess! Forgive me!" Pacifica said nervously as she figedted as the taller brown headed and metal toothed twin walked in with a chuckle.

"How many times do I need to tell you Paci? Just call me Mabel! Or your Mabelness. Or Mabeldudebro. I don't need all that formal garbage. But I do need something." She said as she wrapped her arm around Pacifica's shoulders. The golden headed woman blushed as she felt the swell of Mabel's large round pleasure spheres press against her.  
"And what is that oh glorious shining one?" She stuttered out.  
"Pants."Mabel said as she spanked her large shining and freshly fucked butt and then pinched at Pacifica's equally large one. I think that we should match. Pacifica stuttered a little before frowning in irritaiton.

She knew that she was pretty much indebted to Mabel and all, but it was still irritating that Mabel was getting so...large...Pacifica used to have the best booty on the entire island! And Mabel might have had an astounding pair of breasts (Hell that was how they were able to tell that she was their fertility goddess!) The fact that she was also starting to grow an ass to match was just not fair! In fact if Pacifica was being honest Mabel's ass surpassed her own in size, heft, perkiness and all around epicness. It was a truly spectactular booty.

"Of course! Please come with me." Pacifica spoke as she lead Mabel to her hanging tree, a small wooden structure where she kept her golden coin loin cloths and thongs. Mabel frowned and squinted before moving around and finally picking one up. The golden coins clicked against each other as she weighed them and finally pulled it on.

She grinned, wiggled and jumped around a little before twirling and even spanking her own ass. It came down to her knees and just barely covered her pussy, and her ass crack peeked out whenever she walked, her large maternal mature hips wiggling and jingling the coins that were now strewn across her perfect perky butt.

"Yeah it's a little small but it should do." Mabel grinned and happiliy pulled Pacifica into a tight rib crushing hug. Smothering her into her fun bags and making the blonde princess blush a bright embarassed shade of red. "OH! Thank you Pacifica! You are the best! But I still have one more request."

Mabel said as she rubbed the back of PAcifica's head. The golden headed amazonian looked up at Mabel from her warm, tight and slightly sweaty prison. Mabel's boobs were incredibly comfortable. Like a pair of soft downy pillows.

"And what is that?" She managed to mutter out as she accidentally licked and then suckled on some of Mabel's breast flesh. It tasted so sickeningly sweet.  
"Let's just say Polaris needs some help...help that only a queen like you can provide...to make sure that he is perfect for a goddess like me..."

**Review. Next thing up soon. Sooner if there are reviews. Again a sequel to Dipper's Crazy Lust Filled Adventures Island Loving. Read that first for it all to make sense. Would love to see artwork of this or any of my stuff.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Review. Next thing up soon.**

Polaris walked out of the enormous pyramid temple that he called his home and stretched until he felt his back crack. He adjusted his loin cloth so that it did not accidentally reveal his cock and started down the extra long stair case.

There had to be a better way of getting around the village compared to just walking on a staircase. After all it was practically falling apart and long vines were starting to grow all over it. He yawned and rubbed at his eyes. He had his moms eyes but his dads crazy hair and the weird constellations all over his back and front. His twin sister May had drawn on him at one point with a hot stick and so they were all connected with scar tissue.

He really wished that it made him look more rugged, but he knew that it probably just made him look ridiculous. After all he was nowhere close to being like the chiseled beefcake that his dad was. Or even being athletic on the same level that the huntress's were.  
Polaris got to the bottom of the temple and followed his nose until he reached the breakfast table where all of the other members of his family were. Or at the very least all of the kids his own age.

There was the redheaded huntress Diana daughter of Wendy and had inherited her moms short red hair, thousands of freckles and absolutely killer body. However she lacked her moms cool level headedness and was as firey and violent as her hair. Polaris knew first hand just how crazy his sister could get. Sure they were the exact same age, but he still weirdly enough always thought of Diana as an older sister, it didn't help that she was almost as tall as her mom so she was able to rest her chin on his head pretty easily.

Bashing a couple of coconuts together in order to get to the sweet meat inside was Minerva the strongest girl in their entire generation and who could probably turn him into a pretzel without missing a beat. She had long brown hair that she kept in two pig tails and a smattering of love marks above her two dimples. She was riddled with muscles and had the size of both parents backing her up. She was big, strong, and loud. Pretty much everything that Polaris wasn't.

Sharpening a knife and avoiding any and all eye contact with her louder more rambunctious siblings was the shyest girl on the entire island. Tambry's slightly socially stunted daughter Atalanta. While she was silent and reserved she also weirdly enough had her mom's bright and noticeable hair color and tribal tattoos, which drew your attention instantly to her. She was a s very strange oxymoron among the entire clan.

Arguing with her sister and weirdly enough the closest two in the entire group, since they did everything from showering to fighting to eating together, sat Anna-May and Debi, the daughters of Emma-Sue and Melody. They slept in the same bed and practically wore their clothing interchangeably. And those were just a few of his sisters.

It was hard being the oldest son in a generation that was filled with a lot of incredibly loud and over the top personalities.

"HEY BRO!" Case in point there was his twin sister May. Who had just tackled him from behind and had practically forced him to sit down in a nearby chair and start shoveling food into his mouth.  
"Man! You would not believe what's waiting for us today! The old ladies are going nuts! With a capital coco! They want us to-" May caught herself off and began coughing as she tried to chew and talk at the same time. Finally Minerva gave her sister a few solid thumps on the back so that she could actually talk without accidentally choking again.

"What hyper mouth is saying is that we all have some crazy stuff coming up." Diana said casually as she grabbed a piece of fruit and began to peel and then eat it. Polaris gulped as he realized that that probably meant. Work, and lots of it.

"Ugh. Seriously? Who am I with for chores today?" He moaned out rubbing his temples and hoping that it was something inside, maybe with the royals. Platinum and Princess never really seemed to do anything besides lounge around and bicker, which made it alright to work with then, if he was lucky.

"Mama said that you were with her. Lucky." Dagger said spinning her knife and then tossing it up. It landed point up in the table and caused the scary black haired girl to giggle and blush. Everyone shivered at that, Dagger's mom Candy was a sweet woman who constantly dotted on everyone. But her daughter Dagger...she just wasn't right. Not since puberty hit her like a truck and she and Candy were able to change clothes, and did so on a nearly daily basis.

"Ugh. Nerd stuff. Sucks to be you loser." May said as she affectionately rubbed against her twins shoulder. He frowned and then smiled, he didn't mind the nerd stuff, he enjoyed using his mind. It made him feel powerful and at ease. So many other people on the island only seemed to rely off of their strength and speed and jugle knowledge and power.

Meanwhile he was small, and a little shorter then May, and had Noodle arms and legs and could hardly even lift an axe. He was pretty much one of the least manly man on an island full of women. He never really let it bother him though.

* * *

Candy took a deep breath and smoothed out her loin cloth. She adjusted her bra so that if fit just a little looser and then placed the pieces of cloth conspicously around the small homemade classroom.

She smiled to herself. After all she was undertaking a very important duty that was likely to change all life on their precious little jewel of an island as they knew it! And she was more then happy to help. She heard the approaching footsteps and dropped to her hands and knees, her back arched and her thick lovely bubble butt practically popping up and wiggling around for all to see. It was a homing beacon for every ravenously horny man that she had ever met.

It didn't help that she really only knew one when she first met Dipper. But she was intending to change that incredibly soon.

She heard the feet crash through the underbrush and then heard a breif very surprised gasp and knew that her bait was working. Polaris stood where he was, he had been crashing through the jungle looking for his 'aunt' Candy to help her with whatever it was that needed to be done. And here he found her, on her hands and knees with part of her loin cloth pushed slightly to the side and exposing her glorious round thick dancer's butt and a little peek of her pussy.

He gulped and felt his entire face grow red, he had no idea what to do in this situation. After all she was an incredibly attractive woman, and he was an incredibly horny young man.

He shifted uncomfortably as he stared longingly towards her rear and felt his hands start to...clench and make small lewd gestures. He looked up the curve of her body, towards her mess of black hair in a loose ponytail held together by pieces of metal forks that had floated to the island. Her glasses caught the light and he finally realized that she was looking back over her shoulder towards him.

Polaris squeaked and quickly crossed his legs, he felt his erection beginning to press forwards and upwards, tenting his loin cloth and making it pretty clear that he was aroused.

"Why hello Polaris." Candy said stnading up and shaking and pulling at her cow print coverings, it hardly seemed to do anything at all, in fact it was so short and tight that he could still see the swell and the curve of her butt cheeks and her lovely little pussy.

"Hiya Aunt Candy." He said as he nervously walked forward and rubbed the back of his head "What exactly did you want us to do today?"

"Each other." She said before giggling and sitting on a small home made chair. Behind her was a large string of leaves all somehow stitched together and covered in incredibly lewd and detailed drawings that she must have made herself. It seemed like something that she would do. Polaris sat down across from her completely dumbfounded by what she was showing him.

"Now I think that it is time, and your parents and aunties and everyone else on the island as well, thinks that it is about time that you learn a few very important things. Such as making love! Especially with that important ceremony coming up soon!" Candy practically cooed out before she leaned forwards with a knowing smirk. Her breasts bounced a little in their bindings and a nipple slipped out. She was purposefully wearing a wrap that was just a little too tight.

Polaris gestured towards it but she ignored him and instead stood up and wandered to a low table that had been set up.  
"Now since we do not want to embarass you at all, I think that we should begin with the basics." With that Candy turned around and snapped at the sides of her hips and her breasts. They bounced slightly as her clothing fell around her and she stood before Polaris in all of her glorious naked beauty. He gasped and found his eyes wandering instinctively up and down.

She was gorgeous in her clothes but out of them was something entirely else. She grinned and leaned back on the short table and spread her legs with a smile. Her thick ass seemed to pool against the rough wood.  
"This is a woman's body." She said simply before running her hands up her legs and gripping her ankles, showcasing just how incredibly flexible she could be. "Now don't be shy Polaris! Come and touch me!"

Polaris moved forwards carefully, blushing deeply and wondering if this was really allright. After all this could be some sort of strange trick where everyone was going to jump out at any moment. He found himself blush deeply as he pressed a hand into her thigh and then squeeze. She grinned and wiggled a little in his grasp.

"Aunt Candy? Is this really okay?" He said nervously, his blush growing and he rubbed his thighs together. His erection was poking out and thrusting against the table. She gazed down at it with a smile. Her pink nipples seemed ready to jump off and blast away into space like a pair of rockets.  
"Of course! Now run your hand lower and cup my pussy." Polaris did as she instructed, admiring the smooth silky soft skin as he rubbed it. He finally ended with his fingers about to enter her pussy. Candy was smiling encouragingly at him the entire time. Practically begging him to move forwards and blow her mind.

He gulped before he brought a hand down and rubbed her clit. He then probbed a little, and pulled away looking at her questioningly.

"Please...kiss it..."Candy breathed out softly. He was inexperienced but she was more then willing to help him work through it. She was going to make sure that he was the very best at fucking! All she had to do was take a bullet for the team and pop his little virgin cherry.

Polaris awkwardly moved his fingers away from her cunt and licked them. He had heard people talking about it before. He hoped that it would work. He returned his fingers and almost instantly found a difference when he pierced Candy. She smiled and rubbed herself against him, making him moan as he began to smell arousal practically drifting off of her.

"Very good! Now make little figure eights." Through Candy's instructions soon the two were gasping and grasping, Polaris was beginning to get the hang of using every part of himself, his fingers, his tongue. He felt as if he was baring his very soul for Candy.

Candy was having a pretty decent time of it. But she wanted more. And she could hear a rythmic tapping against the underside of the table and knew that the young man was in the exact same boat.

"I think that it is time that we start a little something...harder..."Candy practically whispered out in delight before she pulled away. Polaris gulped and felt his legs moving under his own power. He had to be the one on top. Otherwise how could they tell if he was actually any good at this?

Candy grinned and reached down between their legs. She gripped his long thick young cock and squeezed it. Polaris gasped and screwed up his face, matching his own fathers orgasm face. His balls were tightening already. She raised an eyebrow. He was still relatively sensitive to touch. She filed that thought away for later.

The two arched their backs as Candy eased him in softly and lovingly. His balls practically kissed her ass as he moaned with every last inch easing inside of her. Soon he was thrust all the way into the hilt. Polaris's eyes were wide and gazing out at nothing as he opened and closed his mouth like a fish and moaned and groaned in delight. Candy's inner pussy walls were massaging and her muscles were flexing as she softly rubbed the back of his neck.

"So good. Now it is time for you to begin." She said soothingly. Polaris nodded and commenced to thrust. Candy winced as he went too fast. He was mistaking speed for power. He was sloppy. She gripped down harder and held him at shoulder length. He got the message and took what she was saying to mind. He groaned and gasped, thrusting and arching his back and biting his lips. He moaned and gasped in delight.

She was so wet and tight! He could hardly stand it. His cock thrust in and out of Candy until his rythm hit a good stride. He could not last much longer. And within seconds he found himself thrusting and pumping his very first hot sticky load into a woman. He had masturbated a few times and knew what to expect. But having a creampie...he never knew that it could feel so amazing. He gasped and paused with his cock still spewing his wet hot sticky cum deep inside of her.

Candy shuddered in delight and smiled as he collapsed exhausted on top of her. She rubbed the back of his shoulders, lower back and upper butt and cooed gently to the young aspiring stud.  
"How did I do?" Polaris panted out in exhaustion. Candy took a breath and adjusted her glasses.  
"Well...it was a little fast, and awkward, and you had to take a few breaks then you wanted to. But it was your first time. And you already have a 'big' advantage." She said squeezing his still slightly erect cock. It was massive, and firm, and just needed a little break before he could go again.

Dipper watched from the bushes and nodded. Everything was going exactly according to plan. Next up...

**Review. Next thing up soon.**

* * *

Also family tree time

Priscilla-Princess

Pacifica-Platinum

Mabel-Polaris/May

Candy-Dagger

Melody-Debi

EmmaSue-Anna May

Wendy's-Diana

Tambry's, -Atalanta

Grenda's - Minerva


	3. Chapter 3

**Review Next thing up soon. Sooner if reviews.**

Polaris panted and pouted out of breath as he sprinted through the jungle as fast as he possibly could. Hot on the heels of the two older women. He moaned as he felt as if his back was about to break.  
"Come on! Hurry up!" Grenda barked over her shoulder like a drill instructor. Polaris picked up the pace and went faster and faster. His entire body straining to keep up with the taller much more powerful woman.

He peeked through the trees towards Wendy who was keeping perfect pace with him to make sure that he did not fall behind or slow down. The dead boar that she was carrying over her shoulders did not seem to slow the amazonian huntress down at all. Polaris gasped as he felt his back strain and threaten to snap underneath the weight of the boa constrictor that they had killed.

The camping trip that the three were going on was insane. For some reason Wendy and Grenda had woken him up in the middle of the night, through harsh kicking and tickling, and told him to grab his best loin cloth for spending a few days out in the jungle.

He hoped that that didn't mean what he thought it meant...but with how many spears that each woman carried he thought that he knew what was going to happen next. Camping. In a monster infested jungle that was crawling with bugs, snakes, boars, leopards and carnivorous jungle cows. It was not going to be any fun at all.

Especially if they kept this pace up. They had been running at break neck speeds for what felt like hours. The sun was now up and it was closing in on the hottest time of the day. Polaris didn't even know if the island was big enough for all of this running. After all there had to be a certain amount of land right? They had to run out of rolling green jungle at some point.

What he was mostly dissapointed about though was how he was not going to get to fuck Candy today. The two of them had been continuing their sexy sex lessons every single day for hours upon hours at a time. And he thought that he was really starting to make some progress. His lasting time was getting better, so was his staminia, and even his load size. Candy even complimented him on his flavor a few days back! That had to mean something right?!

But now he was probably going to loose all of that build up and hard work because Wendy and Grenda were more or less kidnapping him for a few days to go csamping and hunting. He just hoped that there would be some sort of reasoning or explanation behind it all. Or that he could use it as some sort of a learning oppurtunity. Although what it was that he would learn, he had no idea.

He moaned and then gasped as he spotted the two women through the trees. They had their large muscular arms wrapped around each other. The bigger Grenda practically towered over Wendy. Grenda may have had the arms, legs, core, size and strength of a hard core wretler mixed with a grizzly bear. But it was well known that Wendy was the absolute best hunter on the island. And the more petit red head could pretty easily kick the brown haired woman's ass.

Polaris struggled to get closer to them. He looked down for a second to make sure that he did not stumble on any roots or exposed overturned rocks. He looked up, his face red and sweating and frowned in amazement. The two huntress's were gone. Having dissapeared back into the jungle, probably expecting him to keep on going or using his nonexistent tracking skills in order to find them.

"Hello? Auntie Wendy? Auntie Grenda?" He called out nervously as he kept on trundling forwards. He heard the sound of the underbrush shake and shiver as something or someone went past. He turned around nervously. Constantly looking over his shoulder. But all he saw was shadows, shadows and green underbrush. He closed his eyes to listen, hoping to hear someone. A snapped twig, a shiver, a whisper.

But there was nothing. Then a light girlish giggle popped into his ear. And then another deeper chuckle. The sounds circled him like a pair of cougars hungry for their next snack. Polaris finally snapped open his eyes and spun around only to be greeted by more jungle. Then he felt a hand touch his hip and with a pull and a hand in his back he found his loin cloth torn from his body.

He stumbled and dropped the massive dead snake. He turned and lunged only to find that the two older women had run off with his spears, food and clothing.  
"Damn it." He muttered out in anger as he sprinted after them, he distantly heard the cracking of tree limbs as someone scrambeled away, making it harder and harder to follow them. He had to be careful, after all he was running around with his ding dong out. He didn't want it to get snagged on anything.

Finally Polaris broke through the shubbery and gasped at what he saw. Before him was a massive waterfall, with a lean to made out of assorted pelts and a soft mossie interior meant to be a mattress. The lean to stood right to the left of the breath taking aquamarine waterfall. It was not incredibly deep, only around waist level. But the water sparkled and pooled outwards. And standing in the waterfall, running their hands through their twig covered hair were the two muscle bound amazonian hunters.

Grenda was rubbing up and down her eight pack and occassionally sweeping her hands beneath her tits to feel the heft and weight that the impressive pieces of womanly meat had. Wendy was submerged and then stood up slowly, using a nearby boulder to steady herself. She wiggled and whipped her long red hair one way and then another, breathing out in joyfilled lust.

Water beaded and streamed down their body. Outlining every soft curve and firm muscle group. Making their nipples stand out, perky and strong and unashamed. Polaris stared with wide uncomprehending eyes. Their loin cloths and tit wrappings had been tossed aside to land on top of their lean to. His was nowhere to be seen.

The two women moved closer and closer until they were rubbing against each other. Wendy moved her hair over one shoulder so that Grenda could use her large powerful hands to rub a natural ointment made out of sap and leaves and flowers onto her freckle covered skin. Her large round bubble butt clenched and Grenda gave it an affectionate pat.

Wendy chuckled before she looked past Grenda towards where the young man with the massive hard on was standing in pure disbelief.  
"You know Grenda...I think that we might need another pair of helping hands out here...don't you?" Wendy said as she teased Polaris. Standing up and flicking at a water droplet that had formed on her nipple. It arced and gave a beautiful little twisting spiral before landing with a plop in the water.

Polaris found himself knee deep before he knew it. Moving forwards with a grace he didn't know that he had. His eyes wide and his arms outstretched as if he was hypnotized by the gorgeous siren like women who stood before him.

"Well well well..."Grenda practically wheezed out before turning around to Wendy. She still snuck occassional winks over her shoulder towards a red faced Polaris. "Why yes Wendy. I think that we need a pair of young impressionable hands that could help us in our bathing...but who could do such a thing?!" She said before blowing a raspberry against the red heads firey temple.

"Well I just wish that a hung young stud in training would find us." Wendy said as she gripped Grenda's big squishy ass and gave the butt cheeks a strong grope. Grenda looked behind herself at Polaris and then back towards Wendy.  
"Wait you do see him right? I'm not just imagining things?"

"And the sexy mood is ruined." Wendy said sarcastically as she gave the powerful rock like rear one final strong squeeze before standing up. Their erect nipples rubbed and flicked together as Polaris walked through the water. His hands finally ended touching Grenda's broad back and butt cheeks. They were big and strong and firmer then he had ever imagined.

"Oh whoa." He breathed out as Wendy moved around him to wrap herself around the stiffening young man. He gasped as her large tits pressed needfully against his small back. He groaned and gasped as her hands moved over his body and stopped against his large thick cock. Grenda turned around so that Polaris now found himself in a sexy steamy girl sandwich of his auntie grenda and his auntie wendy.

Both of their hands roamed unashamedly over his body. Teasing him, even giving him little pinches and slowly scrubbing at his cock to keep him aroused and awake. Polaris groaned and gasped, thrusting his hips and rolling his shoulders. They were both so firm and yet strangely enough incredibly soft.

"What is...what are you two planning?" He asked the taller women who looked at each other with pointed looks in their eyes before returning to him.  
"Well you see Polaris." Wendy began as she hefted his balls, he was pretty big, but he would still need work before he could ever hope to keep up with the godlike libido that Mabel flaunted around like it was nothing.

"You have a few certain expectations upon your shoulders. Expectations, which are our job to help you fufill." Grenda continued as she slowly kissed the top of his head and then started to make her way downwards. Polaris found himself face to face with her and she gave him a long lingering kiss to the lips before moving to his chest, she brought one nipple between her lips and gave it a suck before rolling her teeth over it. He moaned and arched his back, she pulled away and let his nipple snap back into place. Sore and a little pained, but not the worst for wear.

Wendy was slowly massaging his cock and rubbing her big firm tits against his back. Making him hornier and hornier.  
"The problem is, you have only been having sex with one girl at a time. And in order for you to be at one hundred percent we need you to be able to fuck at least two to siz girls under the table. It is the only way that you will be able to stand up to that big tittied goddess of a mom of yours. And you want to impress your mommy right?"

Wendy said as she pressed his cock forwards until it was sitting firmly between Grenda's lips. He gulped and nodded helplessly before moaning. He practically fell backwards into Wendy's lap as she cradled him to her and pressed his shaft upwards into Grenda's masterful mouth. The brown headed huntress began to bob her head and suck down like an elephant at a watering hole. She licked and slurped and practically swallowed his entire dick. It was dissapearing between her lips without a second thought.

Polaris gasped and shivered, he could hardly hold himself back. He knew that he was going to cum at any second. This was much more intense then the long lingering informative fuck sessions that he had received with Candy. She practically held his hand during the entire ordeal. This in comparison was much more raw and without mercy. He had to hold onto any and all slippery parts of Wendy that he could actually grasp. She was gasping and rocking against him, making his shaft get even more attention and driving his already fragile lasting time.

"I-I-I can't!" He shouted out in exasperation.  
"Oh we know. This is to see how many times you can cum. Hold nothing back, you are only allowed to stop once you're drained slugger!" Wendy said as she pressed him forwards, her tits digging into him. He felt her wet horny sex press against his butt cheeks and knew that this was actually starting to turn her on. He had to find someway to break them! Otherwise he was going to lose his mind!

Polaris felt his balls tighen up and then release wave after wave of thick gooey cum into Grenda's mouth. She for her part did not even miss a beat and sucked even harder. She finally pulled off once he was finished, turned her head to the side and spat loudly into the water before grinning sauciliy up at the two.  
"Tag team red!" Grenda shouted and high fived Wendy who stood up and turned around, wiggling her nice rear towards Polaris.

The young man was on his shaky legs. He looked around before pointing at himself.  
"Me? Again?"  
"Yeah. What part of you riding us until you break don't you get slugger? Come on. Batter up." Wendy said as she smiled. "I know you can do it."

Polaris felt his heart race and his palms grow sweaty, he had to do this, he looked nervously between the two women before they smiled lovingly at him.  
"Man you look so much like your dad sometimes. Don't worry. We believe in you. You are going to be splendid." Polaris took a deep steadying breath before he moved forwards with a roll in his gait and finally reached them. He moved himself between Wendy's spread legs and nosed his knee between hers. He kept one hand firmly on her lower back and moved the other around until he found her hand.

She squeezed his as he slowly aimed himself and then plunged away. He gasped and she moaned in delight, a little thread of red hair slipping into her mouth. She bounced backwards, her large booty slapping wetly as the water fell around them. He groaned and held on for dear life, he felt more like she was riding him then the other way around. And he had no clue if he could honestly keep up. But he was going to do his best!

Polaris ran his hand upwards and around until he found her tit and began to mash and squeeze it, giving her large boobs strong pleasureable gropes and pinches to get her hotter and hotter then ever before! Wendy gasped and moaned. Her tongue hanging out and her eyes wide with overwhelming lust. SHe felt his shaft start to quiver and his slapping balls tighten, his hand squeezed her tit even harder and she knew that he was close.

She squeezed down and gave one final wiggle before he began to shoot his big thick fertile load deep within her depths. Polaris stumbeled backwards from the force before looking up in shock at the big strong arms that grasped him underneath the armpits. Grenda grinned wickedly. IT was her turn for some fun now!

Polaris felt himself get physically lifted into the air and wrapped his legs around the bigger broader womans body. His cock smoothly entered her awaiting pussy and he moaned in unexpected delight. She was riddled with muscles which meant that she was amazingly enough much tighter then the other two! Even petite little Candy!

Polaris arched his back and moved around slightly. She had completely engulfed him and he was findign it troublesome to move around on top of her. She was gripping him and shoving him downwards while also rolling her own hips upwards in a strange shake up of the usual ways of fucking. Polaris shook his head and just enjoyed the ride that he was receiving.

He gripped her cheeks between his hands and brought her in for a sloppy kiss. Wendy was moaning on her rock and lifted a leg allowing the water to fall across her in a long spiral. She smiled happiliy and waved towards where Dipper squatted in the bushes studying them. They were going to sleep in a big sweaty pile in that lean to tonight. And Wendy was going to get a few more drops out of the young man.

But first he was going to have his fun with Grenda. Who by the looks of things was having the time of her life. And Polaris was clearly in the exact same boat.

**Review. Next thing up soon. Sooner if reviews.**

* * *

Also family tree time

Priscilla-Princess

Pacifica-Platinum

Mabel-Polaris/May

Candy-Dagger

Melody-Debi

EmmaSue-Anna May

Wendy's-Diana

Tambry's, -Atalanta

Grenda's - Minerva


	4. Chapter 4

**Review. Next thing up soon. Sooner if reviews.**

"Ahhhh. Is something wrong? Poor sweet baby." Mabel said rubbing Polaris's back as he sat in a small golden tub filled with cold water. He had a few towels wrapped over his body and looked up at his mom with a small tired grin.

"I'm just...I'm just fucking exhausted." He said while he rolled his eyes as Mabel grinned and patted her sons back.  
"Poor little guy. You must be working so hard." She said before pinching his cheek. Mabel had never really thought about having kids back in her old life on the mainland, but the moment that she did have her two little bundles of joy she took to mothering like a duck to water. And just generally had a blast with it. She was the fun cool parent after all compared to Dipper's more organized parenting style.

"Hey Polaris. It's time." Dipper said walking into the bathroom and gently shooing Mabel out. She pouted before giving her son a long loving lingering kiss to the cheek.  
"See you two cuties later." She flirted as she walked from the room. Polaris and Dipper watched as her thick meaty booty practically bounced out of the room and sighed at the same time as she added just a little wiggle to her walk. She was one hell of a woman. And Dipper was lucky as hell to have her. And he knew it.

"So it's the queens tonight right?" Polaris said as he stood up, his balls had been rubbed and fucked dry every single day for around a month. He was finally starting to get some muscle tone and definition. But was nowhere near the sheer size and strength that his Dad was able to boast.

Dipper nodded and handed his son a towel to dry off and wrap himself in.  
"Yeah, but there might be a few unexpected additions, just roll with it. Try your best. And try not to get too dehydrated." Dipper said as he lead his son down the hallway towards the right room.

It was night outside and a lot of the animals had come out to sing their songs of lust. It was mating season and Dipper knew that they did not have a lot of time before the ceremony would happen. But he was sure as hell not going to let his son go out there and embarass himself in front of his sisters, aunts and just pretty much the entire civilization. He had a bit more class then that.

Polaris took a deep breath and walked through the first doorway. Dipper hanging back. Dipper knew that he might just get dragged into it if he was not careful. And he had to make sure that Polaris did this himself. This was something that his equally hung father could not help him with. This was his own thing.

Polaris walked through the large coin room. The golden statues and idols winked in the light. Bright and gorgeous. The piles of gold and gem stones reflected everything. He continued, this used to be Princess Pacifica's favorite room until she moved to another and pretty much stuck to that one since. But there was still a strange musk around the room. One that he couldn't exactly place.

Finally Polaris made it into the main chamber where Priscilla, Pacifica and their daughters typically slept. His jaw almost hit the floor at the sight before him. Lounging around the room on a pile of massive overstuffed pillows were the queens and their daughters. They had enormous candles burning brightly to light the entire place and give the stone a nice smoky smell.

Before him lounging naked and with their long golden silver hair fanned out around them sat Pacifica with her darling daughter Platinum and Priscilla with her daughter Princess. The two half sisters were holding hands and gently rubbing against each other, their erect nipples flicking and playing with the other. They were smiling lovingly and Pacifica held out a hand in invitation.

"Come here Polaris. It's time for some family bonding fun." She said before grinning and wiggling a finger. Polaris stood in shocked silence as he admired the four of them. They all were so gorgeous...and soft looking...Princess and Platinum took after their mothers, with big meaty backsides that spoke of how well they took care of themselves and how their wide hips were just perfect for breeding and could take a dick like nobodies bussiness.

"Did you not hear my mother oh peasent? Come here and ravish us!" Platinum demanded throwing her head back and looking towards the ceiling. She frowned when she realized that it didn't have a big impact and instead just made her small tight breasts bounce. So she jumped to her feet in order to repeat herself.

"Did you not hear my mother oh peasent? Come here and ravish us!" She demanded this time pointing and flinging her head back at the same time. Which unfortunately flung her off balance. Yelping the blondeish silver headed girl fell backwards onto her ass with a humph and a grunt before shaking her head and rubbing her rear.

"Was I ever this deluded?" Pacifica inquired of her mother who merely chuckled and then rubbed her daughters face.  
"Oh no darling you were much worse." She turned to Polaris and grinned with a hungry cougar like smile. "We are waiting for you to join us though darling. And it is not polite to keep queens waiting."

Polaris moved forwards, he had to keep himself from falling to his knees to worship that their gorgeous sexy bodies. They all looked so glorious, and wet...their pussies were already damp. He felt himself filled with a powerful desire, his heart aching and his balls tightening in anticipation of the slick slippery super tight insides that were awaiting his raging rock hard manhood.

Polaris reached them and reached out to cup one of Priscilla's boobs. After all what else was he going to do in that sort of a situation? He had to start somewhere and rubbing an erect nipple and teasing it out only to flick it back was a good start. She moaned in delight before she reached down to cup his slowly growing cock and grinned as she squeezed and teased it all the larger.

"My my my. Someone is certainly eager to get frisky." She said in delight before she laid back and spread her legs. "I am merely doing this as a favor to your father and my delightful lover. So get on with it I suppose."

Polaris looked at the big breasted and mega assed milf for a moment in confusion. Sure he was hard...but he wasn't just there yet. He needed a little something more in order to get into the mood. And he thought he had just the solution.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Get on with it?" Priscilla demanded as she leanded backwards and her lips pulled upwards into a selfsatisfied grin as she waited for him to get his rocks off and then they could continue. Instead she gasped as she felt a long thick pole press needfully against her lips and slowly force them open. Her jaw dropped and her eyes flew open as she saw him standing over her, his erection pressed to her lips. She licked outwards and her tongue wrapped itself around his cock head.

He was young and still growing but his dick was a good size. She liked it. She began to press her lips to it and sit upwards. Moving from her back to her knees so that she had better access to his form and delicious smelling erection.

Polaris moaned and gripped her shoulders before he gasped. Pacifica had moved over to join her mom in sharing his dick. She clamped onto part of it and began to lick and slurp at it messiliy, her tongue darting out and licking and slurping like a dogs. Her daughter moved beside her and nervously joined her mother on her brothers shaft. Polaris groaned and then gasped as he felt Princess move to his balls.

She was named that because Priscilla always threatened Pacifica with the fact that she could replace her as heir at any time that she wanted to. It was mostly an empty threat but not a lot of people found it funny. Especially since it was sort of true even though the monarchy was pretty much dead by now. That did not mean that Princess's was not a spoiled brat though. Hell if anything she was even more of one.

She groaned in ecstacy and managed to open her mouth wide enough to fit his entire ballsack into her mouth and commenced to gargle and groan. His balls were stretching her cheeks, making her resemble a chipmunk filled to the brim with his life giving balls. Priscilla and PAcifica's hands moved to keep his cock erect, keep it nice and hung. Pacifica got onto her knees and began to nudge her way farther up his cock. Until her butt was pressed delightfully against her mothers own massive rear. With a bit of a hip check Pacifica began to force her mom out of the way.

It was getting increasingly crowded on his dick. He had four beautiful women suckling on it, and below him their rears were practically arguging for spots. It didn't help that Princess and Platinum were both almost as stacked as their moms. A fact that constantly gave Pacifica annoyance. She wanted to be the one on the island with the best booty and the biggest breeder hips! Not her daughter! Not Mabel! Her! She wanted to be the very best!

She began to forcefully bob her head up and down his shaft, gagging as she took more and more of his massive cock deep within her mouth. She was struggling a little bit with it but she was also putting up one hell of a fight.

Polaris gasped and rested a hand on their shoulders. He wasn't even sure which blonde bimbo he was using in order to keep himself up, he was just desperate to stay on his feet while his knees were turning to jello. He groaned as his balls began to tighten and his shaft began to bounce and flex within Pacifica's prison like throat. She had no intention of freeing his cock. She was going to milk him until he was completely and utterly drained.

Polaris moaned as he felt his cum dribble up his cock and splash against the back of her throat. Around a cup or so of it. He moaned and began to pull his cock out as she disengaged herself and coughed a little bit. The flavors that danced on her tongue and around her head were very breathtaking.

"Oh look darlings...our little Pacifica must be too fucked out. She should probably take a breather..."Priscilla said with a devious grin on her face. She was clearly pleased with how her daughter reacted and was trying to get a rise out of her. Pacifica glared ice daggers at her mom before lunging forwards and tackling Polaris who yelped in surprise.

"Fucked out? HA! I haven't even gotten started!" She exclaimed before she easily positioned herself and slammed her hips downwards. Her mouth dropped open and she practically howled out in pure joy. She raised her hips and brought them crashing down again and again against his throbbing cock. Polaris found himself acting as little more then just a cock toy for the overzealous mother.

"Well? How does that feel? Nice and tight right? Slippery...slick...and grab my hips you stud!" Pacifica demanded slapping his hands onto her big round butt cheeks.  
"Biggest butt on the island. Perfect for breeding. I am pretty much the perfect lady right?! With this big butt, perfect hips, and nice full tits...you can cum whenever you are ready cutie pie." Pacifica said flirting with the breathless young man.

"Oh don't be so overdramatic mommy." Platinum said cuddling up next to her mom and wrapping her arms around Pacifica's shoulders and slapping their wet sweaty hips together. "Anyway my butt is much bigger then yours...can't you tell..."

She flirted by cupping her moms chin and stroking it as Pacifica gasped. Polaris was managing to hit every last inch of her pussy. He was filling her up wonderfully and she could still feel and taste his delicious cum dripping from her lips. She frowned at her upstart daughter and gave her a firm spank before turning her attention back to the young red breathless man that she was riding away like a hurricane.

She scratched down his chest with her long manicured nail polished claws and howled as he began to arch his back and spank her ass. He needed her to cum. He needed to blow his load. But he knew that he just wasn't quite there...

"Darling go show your sister just what I taught you." Priscilla said to her blonde giggling daughter who gave her a kiss to her chiseled cheek bones.  
"Of course mummy!" She said happily before crawling to Pacifica and cupping the older woman's cheeks. "Come here you hot piece of old lady ass. Oops. I stuttered what I meant was hot stuff."

Princess kissed Pacifica earnestly on the mouth. Her tongue darting in and pinched the woman's nipples before moving downards to cup and jiggle Pacifica's nice round ass. Pacifica was gasping and whining in joy. She didn't know what technique her obnoxious younger half sister was using...but by god it felt great!

Polaris stared in amazement at the two tongue battling sisters in shock before he felt Pacifica begin to orgasm hot and heavily on his junk. He moaned as his tightening balls slipped their seed deep within her.

Pacifica moaned and was slowly laid to the side by Platinum and Princess. The two half sisters giggling at the crazed horny yet fucked tired look on PAcifica's face.  
"That was very good. But let's show him how it's done!" Princess demanded of Platinum and jumped on top of her, pinning the blonde to the ground and hooking their legs so there was no escpae. Princess maneuavered her booty so that it looked like she was in doggy style and spread her sisters legs so her dripping wet pink pussy was ready to be violated.  
"Don't worry brother...our mummy taught us everything we know." Princess said as Platinum looked eagerly upwards as he stumbeled to his feet and rested his hands on their butts. Nice and firm with just the right amount of squishyness. These were butts other butts wished they were. He moaned and began to thrust. He started slow and then sped up. His hands digging into their butt cheeks and his face turning flushed as the two groaned out in happiness. Their howls filling the temples room.

They might have been taught well but their nipples rubbing together, their hands entwined and their tongues even flicking out to play for a few seconds were more then the two could bare. Polaris was switching from one to the other without missing a beat. Keeping them excited as each got an even number of stroles from his long thin penetrating cock and then moving to the next.

He was driving them absolutely insane and neither knew just how much longer they would be able to take it before they both went mad! Princess bent in half as he switched to Platinum. There were tears of pleasure in her eyes as she stroked her sisters face. Platinum smiled happily and squished their cheeks together as she groped her sisters butt.

Polaris finally released between them, after all he didn't want to drive a wedge between the two loving sisters, and sharing a cream pie is much better then just receiving one. Polaris groaned goofiliy before he fell backwards. He heard a whistle and turned to see Priscilla laid on her side. One hand under her knee to raise her leg.

"Fuck me from behind." She demanded. Her queen like voice echoing through the chamber. He knew he had no choice and quickly crawled over. This was going to be a long night. He slide his aching red hot cock into her already damp pussy, watching him fuck her daughters was an incredibly arousing experience...but she needed the real thing. The dampness cooled his aching boner for a second but before he knew it he was thrusting instinctively again.

Long drawn out filling thrusts that slapped lewdly like a hypnotic suggestion as Priscilla moaned out. He had been fucked to exhaustion and was still managing to go at it! She could not be happier at the moment! And somehow in her ego driven mind she was convinced that it was all her doing...

Dipper listened by the door. If he had to guess many hours after Polaris had entered he had now moved to eating the girls out. Slurping and sucking and slapping their butts as they attempted to smother him only to get hornier and hornier. He nodded content.

The ceremony was going to happen soon. He just hoped that Polaris was prepared for what was about to come. His most difficult challenge yet. Fucking and knocking up the women with the highest ssex drive/fertility/libido on the island. Mabel.

**Review. Next thing up soon. Sooner if reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Review. More things up faster if there are reviews. Sorry if this is a little on the short side or a little on the long side.**

Mabel hummed and adjusted the deaddress before she moved down to the small golden rings that circled her large nipples. They had long purple feathers attached to the end and when she bounced a little bit they would move around and tickle her trim midsection. She loved every last inch of the killer outfit that she got to wear. The headress gave her an extra foot of height and there was a cape that went all the way past her shoulders to just above her butt.

In fact her only complaint was that she had to wear a short revealing golden loin cloth made out of coins all strung together so that they resembled a weird pattern. Dipper said that it was ceremonial. All she knew was that she was going to flash and moon so many people before she even got to whatever it was that they were all planning.

She adjusted it again and it sort of did a little better job of hiding her ass crack but if she moved around too much or swung her hips out too far she knew that everyone was going to get an eyefull.

She grabbed the last few things that she needed, a few tight golden arm circulets that resembled a ring of penises (She thought that it was a little on the nose but Dipper assaured her that it was what they wanted her to wear) And a few golden flakes that she sprinkled over her large rack and around her belly button. And gave a little sprinkle over each erect nipple.

She sighed and smiled before giving a little spin and wiggled her booty, the golden coins clinking happiliy.  
"Yep. You are one hot ass milf." She assaured herself before she lifted her tits and let them bounce and smirked. She was proud of her triple J's. Her girls seemed to defy logic, becoming perkier and rounder the larger they got. They went against gravity and physics with their size and heft. And she knew that everyone was jealous. She just hoped that her precious little baby boy would be able to handle all of her. After all she still got back aches even after having these impressive melons for literal decades.

She wiggled her shoulders and then hooked her fingers under them to feel the heft. They were good, she was ready and raring to go. She passed into the hallway and grinned as she heard the drums start up. This was all super over the top but she also found it to be sort of cool. After all how often did you get to have wild mind breaking sex in front of a large audience that was going to cheer you on the entire time? Not often!

She walked outside and raised her hands, clasping her hands and waving them around like a football player, the entire village of amazonian women were cheering and beating drums. Down below was Dipper who raised a thumb and grinned. Mabel tossed back the thumbs up to her brother lover and marched her way up the temple steps. It was the middle of the night and torches were placed maybe every six steps to light the way and to keep the flesh eating bugs at bay.

At the very top was the firm stone altar and the big bowl of assorted peppers. and most importantly there was Polaris who was nervously shifting from one foot to the other and adjusting the tight form fitting loin cloth. Mabel smiled her encouraging motherly smile as she got up and took his hand before bringing it up to her lips.

She tried not to blush but could not help it and squealed before pulling him close and smothering him in her bosom.  
"Oh my gosh you are just too adorables!" She cried in happiness before pulling him out and leaning down to kiss her son on the lips. He was surprised but gripped her elbows and reciprocated happily much to her enjoyment.

She felt something firm press against her leg and it took her a second to recognize the hard on that was begging for release from the slim barrier. He definitely wanted to be inside of her. And she was more then happy to oblige. She wondered absentmindedly just how much libido and staying power he had now...after all Dipper said that he had improved...But then again this was Dipper and it took him the longest time to actually get in shape.

And Polaris was still a little on the scrawny side with noodle arms and legs. Although he was starting to get some muscle definition.

"Well are you ready to do this?" Mabel asks her son as she picks up one of the peppers. Polaris picked up another and the two clinked them together like they were glasses. Dipper was giving some sort of speech down below as the two casually began to munch on their food, passing the bowl back and forth and chatting. Mabel tapped her foot before sitting her well padded butt down on the chair and looked up at the moon hovering overhead.

"I wonder how long this is going to take? After all what is suppossed to be the signal?" She said in irritation before she gasped. The moon had turned a dark red and retreated behind some clouds. She felt herself growing...horny...no more then that...

Her loins were a fiery frothy pit of desire. She bit her lip and brought a hand up along her chiseled core to her large breast and hefted the glrorious meat. She gasped and reached to her nipple, twisting and pulling at the feather as her eyes fluttered in amazement.

"I-I-I Think that's the signal." Polaris said as the drums had begun again. Mabel turned to her son and smiled before she cupped his chin and brought it to her lips. The two began to kiss, sweetly then delving into their innermost desires. Their tongues slipping over each other, dancing and darting and flicking at each other. Mabel felt his hands go to her breasts and seem to practically burrow underneath them.

She grinned and gasped as he pulled roughly at the feathers until she felt the two rings encircling each of her nipples pop right off. She grinned and wiggled her completely bare breasts against his chest. She smiled down at him as she pulled away. One of his hands had migrated down to her butt cheek and was squeezing and sneaking underneath the golden curtains that was giving her any semblance of deceny. She grinned and loudly spanked her own ass, making someone (Probably Pacifica) cry out over how large they had grown over the past few years.

"Well I think that it's time that mommy saw what you're packing." She said as she spread his legs and descended to her haunches with a knowing smirk. Her eyes widened in aroused amazement and shock as she saw just how big the tent between his legs actually was. She gulped noisily. It was probably the same size as Dipper's which clocked the monster in as being a little thicker then her wrist and about as long as a ruler, if not longer.

She shook her head and mouthed wow a few times. She then leaned forwards and cushioned it between her tits. It fit nice and snugly. She gazed up at him with horny half lidded eyes. The peppers had been affecting the two for a little while and now everything felt incredibyl sensitive. Her nipples were almost close to lactating. And she knew that they would be any minute now.

"My my my. You are a very big boy aren't you?" She said teasingly as she began to rub her tits up and down his shaft. Polaris moaned as the sensations trembled through his dick. He felt his cock head begin to twitch and his balls already getting prepared to ejaculate. But he held back. He remembered his training and wasn't about to deposit his load anytime soon.

He gazed down in shock and amazement. Here he had easily the most attractive woman on the island making love to his shaft. Her large soft lips peppered his tip with kisses. Brief butterfly ones that she would give to him back when he was a baby and about to fall asleep. He smiled and thrust upwards his cock scrapping past her lips and flicking the back of her throat.

Mabel smirked and then opened up her secret weapon. Which was extreme deep throating. She plunged downwards and buried her face in between her own titties before popping right back up with a joyfilled gasp and repeating herself. Polaris moaned as she stuffed his dick down and then brought it out again. He was soon slippery with her spit and his pre dribbling down like piss. He moaned and gasped and dug his fingers into the sides of the small stone table that he was sitting on.

Mabel's big round butt cheeks were wiggling and even slapping together invitingly. The gold jingled and jangled as the background noise around them fell away and soon it felt like they were the only two people in the entire world.

Polaris reached outwards and gave her butt a loving pinch causing Mabel to sit up and whip the headdress off.

"Well that was fun. Now time to show mommy just what exactly you learned young man." She said as she moved around him and pressed him to the table top. Polaris found her golden cover pressed away and her pretty pink pussy was thrust towards his face. He licked his lips and instantly dove in. He wasn't even kissing it. He was going for an all out mind breaking orgasm. His cock was pulsing and he felt her hands reach behind herself to begin stroking his massive hard on.

He moaned which caused her entire body to vobrate with how deep and loving it was. The longing that he had for her was incredibly clear. And it was only growing.  
"Oh fuck yeah baby! You eat that pussy! You are the best!" Mabel shouted out before letting out a whoop and even rolling her shoulders and waving her hair like a banner. Polaris was blushing between her thick thighs as they squeezed his head. He felt as if he was suffocating between them. She reached upwards and began pinching her nipples and gazing down lovingly at her son. Polaris moaned in delight as he felt his eyes flutter closed.

He then gasped as her pussy juices leaked and she exploded into his mouth. He began to greedily guzzle down her cum. Not wanting to waste a single precious drop. He wanted it all! He needed it all! And he was going to be pissed off if he didn't get it all! He growled and howled into her awaiting pussy before Mabel finally climbed off of him and slide down his chest and stomach. Leaving a trail of her juices down his sweaty body. She grinned as she hovered over his shaft and wiggled her butt before managing to catch it between her ass cheeks.

"Now this is a big step my sweet precious love muffin. And you need to be all in for it okay?" She said flicking his nose and then giving it a nuzzle with her own. Polaris groaned as she squeezed and massaged his cock. He knew that he didn't want to burst across her back. Because what sort of a ceremony would that be?

No he needed to cum deep inside of her. And breed her. His seed needed a nice dark womb to get stuck in. He nodded and moaned as she slowly and tantilizingly reared upwards and finally began to take him inside of her. Going one inch by one inch. Teasing and pausing and yawning and secretly freaking out because he was enormous and he was actually fucking stretching her!

Mabel moaned and gasped as she rolled her shoulders and hips attempting to get comfortable on his dick before she made a ridiculous face and paused half way down his shaft. She just sat there on her haunches and shivered. Polaris groaned and thrust upwards a little bit before he realized what had happened. She had not been getting any from Dipper to prepare for this. So she was not used to this...he had reached the end of her pussy and was about to enter her greatest depths.

He gripped her butt cheeks and smiled cheekily up at his mom.  
"Sorry about this." He said before he pounded her downwards and arched himself upwards. Slamming all the way to the back of her womb. She howled and gasped and physically swiped at him like a lioness in heat. And then was reduced to a happy drooling mess as she began to orgasm messily. Polaris for his part held out at least seven more strokes. But it was not too long afterwards that he was starting to cum.

Polaris's face was bright red and he closed his eyes and parted his lips letting out little moans of excitement. He gasped when he felt a long hard nub rub his lips and opened his eyes to see his moms tit in his face.  
"Please...please drink up baby." Mabel begged and Polaris was more then happy to comply. He gripped her tits and pulled her in. His tongue diving out to suckle and slurp as Mabel moaned and rutted against him. Her breasts heaved as she felt her milk slowly drain away down his throat.

Polaris's eyes widened in shock and arousal as he felt his cock go from hard to mega diamond strength. He growled and physically sat up and spun Mabel over and around. Pinning her to the stone as he plowed his was deep into her.

Milk still streaming from her tits and dripping down his chin meant nothing. He was little more then a horny wild animal. And the woman before him was not his flesh and blood but a good strong hole to fuck. His hands dug into her hips and her butt and breasts bounced and slapped and her hair fell past her ears and pooled onto the table. Her knees were turning to jello and it was taking all of her power to stay upright as Polaris fucked her from behind like a wild dog.

"Oh whoa! Now that is some initiative!" Mabel yelled out at the top of her lungs before gasping and groaning. "Yep! That is some good fashioned fucking right there!" She said happiliy that her son was getting so into it. She could feel his balls clacking against her with every strong forceful fuck. His thrusts were ryhtmic and powerful. Passionate in a way that she just loved!

Mabel's legs gave out as she orgasmed. SHe looked over her shoulder to give her pattented Mabel orgasm face that was guarnateed to make any guy orgasm. And much to her surprise did not feel him fill her up with more gooey cream. Instead he was making his own ridiculous faces right back at her. Their sweat mingling on her back as it dripped from his face.

Polaris whiped at his head and moaned. The breast milk, the peppers, his moms crazy arousing face. It was all melting together to get him to a place that he had no control over. Polaris groaned and bent in half to plow his hands into her breasts and start giving loving powerful squeezes to them. Long strings of milk was flowing out and splashing across the altar and dripping to their feet. After all she did have xxxlarge tits that were in dire need of a milking.

"Hey Daddy. When can I get fucked like that?" May said tugging at Dipper's elbow as he watched and whistled. He turned to his daughter and laughed awkwardly before patting her head.  
"Maybe in a few weeks honey. Not now. This is a there night."  
"Holy shit he's picking her up." Melody said in maternal amazement as she watched in raptured awe. A little pissed off that she never made the cut for fucking that young big dicked stud.

Polaris had managed to get his hands between Mabel's legs and was holding her upright and facing the village so that they could all see their massive breasted godess of fertility get plowed with reckless royal abandonment. Everyone was silent and only the sounds of Mabel's joy fileld cries and Polaris's happy little yowls and their wet fleshing slapping against each other could be heard. Her tits were leaking so heavily that long arcs of milk came jetting out of them and her pussy had a frothing river of cum dripping from where the mother son duo were connected.

"Well she is definitely knocked up." Wendy said casually as she gazed upwards and nodded happily. Mabel was leaning against Polaris and nuzzling her shorter son's neck. He was holding her up with hardly any trouble. Walking might be a pain but they were mostly concerned with the spectacle of showing everyone how into it they were.

"I wish that were me." Candy said dreamily as she leaned against her daughter who sighed as well. "Me too mama."

* * *

Dipper yawned and walked from where he had slept last night. On the ground in the open. Sitting and watching through a pair of spyglasses was Pacifica who had a red face and a hand between her thick soft thighs.

"Are they still going at it?" Dipper said in amazement causing PAcifica to squeak and blush before handing the glasses to him.  
"All night. I couldn't sleep with all of the noise." Dipper gazed up in fascination as he watched Mabel on her back taking it from an excited Polaris only for her to switch it around and assaume the reverse cowgirl style.

They had been going at it all night. And it looked like they would continue to do so until they fainted from exhaustion. Or lack of fluids. Whichever came first.

**Review. Next thing up soon. Would love to see artwork of this or any of my other stuff.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Review. Next thing up soon.**

Polaris struggled in his Dad's grip as he was dragged down the hallway of the massive pyramid that the young stud called home.  
"Come on! Can't you do it! Why doe's it have to be me?!" He shouted at the top of his lungs as he pulled against his stronger fathers grip. Dipper sighed and paused outside of the door to the room they were headed towards.

"Because they asked for you specifically and I hate to be that guy but you did technichally get them in that position. So really if anyone is to blame it has to be you." Dipper said as he slung his son over his shoulder and walked quickly to the bedroom before moving the curtain and tossing his son in.

"Don't worry though! I believe in you! You can do this!" Polaris glared after his retreating coward of a dad. It was easy for Dipper to encourage him. After all Dipper got to fuck Wendy and Melody and Emma Sue and not worry about getting crushed! Polaris on the other hand...

"Hello there handsome young boy." Candy drawled out as she stood up and waddled to where he sat. He gulped nervously as he gazed upon his pregnant aunt. Mabel and Pacifica helped each other to their feet and walked to join her. He gazed upon the three pregnant women in mute amazement. Some people did not consider pregnant women attractive...but not the men on this island. In fact if anything they seemed to radiate a sort of sensual glow which merely increased the more time one spent in their prescence. Mabel was the largest out of the three, her belly as round as a beach ball and as large as a couch cushion. Her breasts had grown and swelled with breast milk to feed her growing triplets.

And so had her libido. Which was enough to knock out any lesser man just by standing around her. Pacifica and Candy were not too far behind. Their eyes were filled with aroused hunger as they circled the young man. Their tits had grown a lot since their pregnancies began, filling with delicious creamy milk that they would feed to their babies once they were born.

But until then they could waste it all on themselves and each other. They wore no clothing, everything was too tight and hurt their sensitive pussies and nipples so they just casually went around in the buck with their glorious round rears and proud full breasts out for the world to see. Which was difficult for Dipper and Polaris because it meant that they got to gaze in amazement at the three women and find other ways to relive themselves of their arousal. At least until it was safe for them to actually take up fucking again.

Which for Polaris meant today. He gulped as the three continued to circle him like hungry sharks that had just gotten a whiff of blood in the water. And he knew that he looked like the perfect catch for the women.

Polaris gasped as he felt Candy begin to grip his shoulders in her hands and massage him lovingly.  
"MMMM. Someone is so tense!" She said as she moved down and tickled his sides a little before she gripped the sides of his loin cloth and effortlessly pulled it off with a flourish. Making his erection bounce and slap upwards. Pacifica was instantly on it and bobbing her head. Her jaw practically clicking with how large she was opening her mouth.

"MMMMMM!" She sighed happily as she felt her heart flutter and her eyes roll back into her head. She tried to look him in the eyes while lolling her tongue and dribbling down across the underside of his shaft. Causing Polaris to practically lose his mind.

He moaned as he felt his balls begin to tighten up expectantly. Pacifica was easily one of the best cock suckers on the island. And her large fat tits were pressed against his legs, her long nub like nipples pressed into his thighs. He gasped as she pulled away happily and kissed up his shaft until he found his cock firmly wedged between her large tits and the swell of her belly. His baby comfortingly wiggling in excitement as their parents began to eagerly tease each other.

Polaris rolled his shoulders and gasped happily before he felt a foot on his shoulder. Candy had positioned herself so that one foot was on his shoulder and her hands were on Mabel's arms. She eagerly wiggled her nice round butt cheeks and then pressed her dripping wet pussy towards Polaris's eager flicking tongue. He didn't even need any encouragement. He just dove right into her glorious, tight, dripping wet pussy.

Candy gasped and groaned as she leaned against her taller, most glorious looking goddess who wiggled a little and then bumped their bellies together a little playfully to get Candy all the more aroused. Pacifica frowned, not wanting to be forgotten. She gave his cock a little teasing nibble to remind him to moan out her name along with Candy's as he ate the older woman's glorious cunt.

"Hey-Hey!" Mabel complained as she glared over her round belly towards her devout worshipper. "No biting that thing! He still needs to fuck us silly with it!" She complained. Pacifica humbly nodded her head before she gave it a big sloppy kiss. After all she should respect this lovely thick dick a bit. He had used it to fuck a goddess of fertility into unconsciousness.

They had found the two of them still joined at the top of the pyramid days after the ceremony ended. Polaris positioned over Mabel so that his dick acted like a cork to keep her nice and plugged up. Not a drop of his cum would escape from her red worn out pussy. Polaris had been squeezing his mom's big floppy tits and both were smiling in fucked stupid happiness. Nothing like orgasming a trillion times fiercly while kissing and making out and pumping cum into a warm familiar womb.

Polaris gasped as Pacifica rolled her neck and grinned.  
"Okay hot stuff. Let's see you like hold up to this!" She said before excitedly diving down and enveloping his entire prick in her mouth. She bottomed him out deep down her throat and squeezed like a boa constrictor. Giving a few loving hums and rolled her belly so that his balls practicaly clacked together. Candy gasped out in amazement as Polaris flicked his tongue deep within her. Practically sucking her clit into his mouth and rolling it around, giving pleasureable gropes to her ass cheeks.

Together the young man and the shortest pregnant woman orgasmed roughly together. Pacifica pulled back and gulped loudly, her full cheeks closing as she wiped at her big lips with the back of her arm.

"That's it? Huh. Your Dad can normally cum at least three times that amount. Still not bad for a guy like you." Pacifica said giving him a bit of backhanded praise. Mabel awed as she snuggled up against to Polaris and rubbed their cheeks together. Her big round booty wiggling as Pacifica looked on enviously. Mabel's ass had grown even larger since her pregnancy. Pacifica would never be able to catch up at this rate! And the worst thing was Mabel was too happy and nice to get angry at.

"You hear that baby! You are making mommy so proud right now!" Mabel said as she gripped Polaris's face and smashed their lips together. Their tongues wrestled and weaved for dominance until Mabel pulled away with a loud wet sound that sounded like a suction cup being removed from a wet wall. Polaris's ears were ringing with the intensity of that kiss. He shook his head and felt his jaw drop in response.

Mabel grinned before she shimmied forwards. Her large belly pressing lovingly against her son before she picked up one tit with both hands (They had grown too big, now she had to heft the mega milf mammeries upwards with all of her strength. And even then they pressed between her fingers like massive sandbags) They were filled with milk and super sensitive. She needed nearly hourly milking. And she had plenty left over to spare.

"Here you go baby. Get some good old fashioned mama protein! You need all of the strength that you can get. We want to make sure that you have plenty left in the tank if you know what I'm saying." She said as he took her tit in his hand and opened wide to latch onto her nipple. Within three sucks his mouth was full. SHe was leaking from her other breast and moaned in delight as she lactated into his hungry little mouth. She groaned and rolled her shoulders and back and wiggled her big booty cheeks between her ankles.

Polaris grinned cockiliy upwards at his mom as he made her squirm and gasp in delight. He felt his large cock swell and press to her belly. Eager for another round. Mabel groaned as Candy and Pacifica eagerly and expertly fought over her other remaining nipple. Their long experienced tongues entwining and flicking over the big brown nub, getting it excited and large and making Mabel lose her little fucked stupid mind.

She moaned as Polaris gasped. She actually had started to orgasm from them sucking on her super sensitive nipples. He grinned and leaned back, the tank was full and he was more then ready to go another round and totally wreck his mom.

Mabel rapdily stood up and positioned herself over him. Her butt cheeks twitching and her breasts still leaking like a garden hose over his body. She grinned as she slowly began to impale herself upon his awaiting dick. His triplets stirred as the unfamiliar object entered her. But Mabel soon calmed them with some cooing and sensitive rubbing to her rounded bloated belly.

Mabel then grinned wickedly as she slammed herself down upon his shaft and began to rut and grunt powerfully against him. Polaris moaned as he gripped her large round frame, moving over her belly all the way to her large tits that sat heavily on her enlarged form. They were so much bigger and more sensitive that all he had to do was run a finger over them and they would almost instantly be leaking and she flung her head backwards with a mighty groan. Her moans of pleasure filling the enclosed space.

Polaris gazed upwards at an eager Pacifica and her nice, soft, round, squishy yet still paradoxically firm butt cheeks. He could see the swell of her space station ass mooning down at him as she slowly yet eagerly pressed her nice puffy pink pussy to his lips and the demand fell out.

"Lick" She said before she cried out. He wrapped his arms around her legs to keep her trapped as he arched his back and physically picked up his own top heavy mother with the power in his hips. He groaned loudly into PAcifica's awaiting confines as he began to suck and slurp and make quick work of her awaiting pussy. She moaned and clenched down on his tongue as she ground against his face.

She felt her entire body bounce and her large man handleable ass began to quiver and clench. She was still expecting a dick to begin railing at her any minute. But his long thick tongue would do.

Mabel wrapped her hands with Pacifica's as the two leaned forwards. Breathing their hot horny breath into each other's faces. Their breasts pressed together and began to leak onto the young man and their pregnant bellies. They leaned forwards and were soon starting to sloppiliy make out. Their eyes closing and their fingers drifting to start to pinch and twirl the other's awaiting nipple.

Pacifica groaned as she felt her milk dribble down to mix with the wonderful goddess's. She gasped as Candy gripped her queen's gloriously large perky butt cheeks and began rubbing and smacking them to keep them nice and red.

Polaris gasped and gulped. Mabel was now rocking on his rock hard shaft as he plunged upwards. Plowing into his own mother with reckless joy! He felt his orgasm rolling over him. He gripped a hold of both women and released himself inside of Mabel. She planted herself downwards. Taking his entire length. She was too big to rock off and just sat with a ridiculous look on her face before getting sloppy make out kisses from Pacifica and Candy.

"Oh whoa." Polaris moaned as he slipped his slowly deflating cock from her wet white dripping pussy. "I am fucked to exhaustion." He complained before gasping as he turned to see Pacifica and Candy on their side's with their legs upwards and their wiggling rears pointed towards him.

"Oh no you're not!" They said joyfully. He groaned before returning to the two. He should have known better by now. He gripped their asse's, lined up his cock and plunged in. Mabel moaned as she rubbed every last aching part of herself. Completely at ease and fucked into stupidity.

**Review. Next thing up soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Review. Final chapter. Next thing updated soon.**

May lounged in the water. Most of her face underneath it. She blew a few bubbles as she glared resentfully at her twins back as he washed himself in the warm waterfall.

It was a weird mixture of sibling swimming day and sibling bathing day. They all used this time to enjoy themselves. Get clean, and just spend time together. But May for some reason was pouting. And was also giving her brother the death glare of a lifetime. He obviously didn't know what she was doing, he was standing under the waterfall with his back to the other girls who were either frolickin, sitting around or wrestling in the water.

Princess and Platinum were washing each other's backs and were planning on braiding the other's hair once they got the chance. Dagger was completely submerged trying to see how long she could hold her breath while Debi was suppossed to be timing her.

May glanced around before she began to stalk forwards towards her twin brother. She was clenching her teeth in irritation underneath the water and he didn't even know it. She clenched her teeth again as the beginning of the peppers started to take affect. They had all eaten them as a dare for no real reason other then to see what the big deal was about and why Polaris and Mabel had to eat an entire bowl of them.

But right now May was starting to get the feeling that she may have bitten off more then she could chew. After all she was starting to overheat and she for some reason could not take her eyes off of her brothers back. He was still super thin and tall, but he was beginning to get a bit of muscle definition. Took him long enough. May paused and turned to look over at Anna-May who had swam over to her sister and squatted in the water next to her. Their long hair mixing and floating in the warm natural spring water. May's dark brown twined with Anna-May's long auburn.  
"He sure looks cute doesn't he?" Anna-May teased her sister who blushed and snorted in response.

"It's also absolutely crazy to think that he's been shaking up with your mom for a solid year by now." Anna-May said which caused May to turn to her freckled sister in annoyance.

"He's just drowning in pussy. I mean there are like eighteen girls for every guy here." May complained. Anna-May smiled before she leaned forward and whispered in her sisters ear.  
"I know you want him. Go for it." She encouraged her. May looked at her in shock before grinning mischeviously and taking a deep breath before diving underneath the water and kicking forward.

Much to her surprise she saw Dagger slowly making her way through the water with her eyes clearly fixed on Polaris. The two paused and frowned at each other before kicking all the faster underneath the water. The two competeing to see who would reach their brother first.

Polaris had his back to his sisters. He didn't want any of them to see his raging rock hard erection. He felt it twitching a little bit. Not in pain exactly...mostly in stuffed up horniness. He had not had sex with any of the women of the island for a few days now. Mabel, Pacifica and Candy had had their kids and now Dipper had been recruited to have orgies every single night, consisting of six or more women. And Polaris knew that he would never be able to keep up. So he had been told to sit out and take a bit of a break.

Which was a little uncomfortable. He had gotten into the grove of fucking the women on a near daily basis. In fact more often then not he fucked them every hour on the hour. So having his space taken by his dad was a little irritating. Of course by the sounds that came from hte pyramid's bedrooms it was clear that Dipper was probably the superior lay.

Polaris sniffed and stiffened when he felt the water behind him rise up. Two women, one who was starting to grow the massive tits of her mother and the other who squinted due to the early stages of nearsightedness rose and tossed themselves at him. Polaris turned and froze. Dagger's knife bit into the stone wall behind him and dropped into deeper water.

May cried out triumphantly. She had managed to launch herself and wrap her arms and legs around him. Securing him as her prey. Dagger just had his legs. The smaller girl frowned and muttered out a 'lucky girl' before slinking away like a whipped cat.

"Oh...uh...hi May." Polaris said in confusion as his sister gazed deeply and ravenously into his eyes. Her tongue poked out and she giggled. She was blushing heavily and squirming a little as she held herself close to him.

"Hey Polaris." She responded as she gulped and felt his erection press against her butt. She wiggled a little bit to keep his head rolling over her nice firm butt cheeks. There was a bit of squish but they were not as large as her moms so there was not as much surface area.

"So uh...is there a reason-"He cut himself off with a gasp as he felt a hand roll underneath him, between his legs and lift up his cock, aiming his erection expertly. He gazed downwards at a grinning Anna-May who winked and blew her siblings a kiss.  
"I think that we both know what I'm here for." May said with certainty as she angled herself and lifted herself up. Her ankles crossing and pressing against him to let him know that she had absolteuyl no intention of giving up on what was going to happen.

Polaris opened his mouth, he didn't know if he was planning in saying no or if he just needed one big breath before the plunge. But May did not wait and slammed herself roughly down on his cock. Taking inch after grueling inch inside of her. She paused, her face screwing up in pain and excitement before she grinned and brought herself upwards again.

May's face was already bright red and her eyes were crossing in arousal. Polaris gasped. He fit her perfectly! She was like a missing puzzle piece that he had been searching for! She was wet, and tight and the perfect shape and size to take his throbbing rock hard dick. He moaned and inched himself in and out of her. His head rolling and his eyes closed.

They both let out equally shocked gasps as they felt soft warm tits press into their arms and lips catch their own. May found her tongue dueling with Princess's and Platinum was rubbing her dripping wet sex against Polaris's leg as she caught his lips between her own. The four began to groan and growl as the other girls slowly began to circle the knot of orgasming orgy fueled siblings.

"MMMM. I need me a dick like that..."Dagger practically drawled out before gasping as she was bent over and had a smack to her rear.  
"Hey calm down their crazy. Girls can have fun too!" Debi said casually as she began to grope the smaller woman's body. Her muscles working and her fingers finding the girls sex. Two slipped in just as Debi reached Dagger's nipples to begin pulling, tugging, teasing, and getting her nice and turned on. Dagger gasped and bit her lip as she felt her entire face heat up into an embarassing shade of red.

"Soooo...want to get it on?" Atalanta inquired of Diana who just grabbed the tanned sister and pulled her until they were lip locked. "Like I really even had to ask."

Atalanta found her legs spread and Diana's knee rubbing against her crotch, getting her turned on, dripping wet. And all around Horny as fuck! Polaris was increasing his speed and the amount of his thrusts. He heard May gasping and even gagging in joy. Her hair wet from the waterfall and her eyes wet with tears of joy. Her quivering pussy was trying it's best to hold onto his dick as it slammed in and out of her but she was losing control of herself and knew that she would not be able to keep it up much longer before she began to explode!

The pleasure was mouting. Her eyes were misting. And her sister's lips tasted sssssooooooo ggggggoooooooodddddd!

May grasped a hold of Polaris to keep from sinking off of him into the deeper water as she orgasmed roughly and hard around his cock. He moaned as he attempted to pull out in time, but a hefty amount still wound up in her dripping wet crotch, which sucked it in as deep as it could go.

He gasped as he pulled out and began spraying his twin and fellow sisters. He gulped. He had all of them to go through, and he knew that they were all very eager for his throbbing rock hard manhood.

He handed a quivering May over to Princess and Platinum who gave him a wet sloppy kiss to the cheeks before they carried May over to the shore and placed her down on the grassy sand. May was fingering herself and moaning in delight as she rubbed herself and tried to remain awake. But she was quickly failing it and could only watch on in shock as Minerva seemed to practicaly launch herself at Polaris. She intended to be breed like a bitch in heat by him.

Minerva groaned and growled as she found herself on her hands and knees in the thigh high water. Getting relentlessly plowed by Polaris who was struggling to stay on his feet. He was using his fingers on Platinum and PRincess who were stubbornly holding Minerva's hip in place while he pounded into her. Each wet meaty thwack that he gave her rippled through her body as he pumped his dick in and out of her. Moving himself faster and faster.

Minerva was growling and gasping as she felt her well muscled body get rammed and filled to the brim by his rock hard cock. It was twitching a little bit from all of the incredibly abuse that it had been undergoing for so long. But at the same time it was ready for action, and well calloused enough that it could stand just about anything that was thrown at it.

"My my my. Your little boy sure has grown up into the young man huh?" Melody said as she squatted looking over the cliff edge towards the eagerly mating youngsters who were following in their parents footsteps to become strong, beautiful, and with endurance out the wazzoo. All of the adults were incredibly proud of how the kids had turned out.

"Yep I have to say that..."Dipper began before the ground beside Melody gave out and the woman tumbeled briefly into the awaiting waterly pool. She gave out a gasp before the splash covered the debaucherous incestous deviants.

"Uh oh." Dipper said as he watched the horny youngsters begin to surround her and circle her with grins spreading across their faces. Melody's daughter lunged and landed on her mother with a wide smile splitting her face as she began to grind against her.  
"Well...I think that they'll figure it out." Dipper said as he began to back up to return to the pyramids. The kids would just screw Melody senseless. Absolutely nothing wrong with that!

**Review. Final Chapter. Next thing updated soon. Sooner if there are reviews. Not just for this but any of them. Would love to see artwork of this or any of my other stuff.**

Also family tree time

Priscilla-Princess

Pacifica-Platinum

Mabel-Polaris/May

Candy-Dagger

Melody-Debi

EmmaSue-Anna May

Wendy's-Diana

Tambry's, -Atalanta

Grenda's - Minerva


End file.
